


这位陛下，你耽误我相亲了

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 豹淇恶搞 [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: ooc





	这位陛下，你耽误我相亲了

**Author's Note:**

> ooc

1.

捡到这位国王陛下之前，我在家门口捡到过的最贵重的东西，也就是一块三毛钱的硬币。

刚捡到他的时候，我坐在餐桌对面看他慢条斯理的喝汤，摸着下巴想着该找谁要多少赎金才比较符合国王的身价。

当然，我向来是遵纪守法的好公民，被动“绑票”还开条件什么的，真的是头一次。

思来想去也没个主意，我决定直接问他：“喂，陛下，你家里人电话有没有？我帮你打个电话给他们报个平安。”

他抬眼看了我两秒，毫不慌张的表示，忘了。

2.

不仅忘了家人的联系方式，还忘了自己的名字和身份！

要不是我早就在电视里见过他，恐怕早就把他扔到随便哪个医院里去了。

3.

就这样，这位小国王在我家里住了下来。

毕竟像他这样知名度又高，身价又不菲的大人物，在目前这种失忆状态下，实在是不适合把他扔出去独自面对残酷的风吹雨打。

“留你住我家可以，但是按天收费，公平公正，不讲价！”

“你在我家吃住的钱我都给你记着，等你想起来怎么联系你家人，叫他们一并还给我。”

4.

从此以后，这位小国王成了我家的房客，同时兼职我的小保姆、小保镖、小保洁。

从前在电视上看到他的时候，都是穿着华丽的长袍，镶嵌着复杂的花纹，玉树临风高贵优雅。

如今我坐在客厅剥着橙子看着电视，他围着我的碎花围裙在厨房里擦灶台。几天前，这个画面我连想都不敢想，但是现在，它就实实在在的发生了！

我把橙皮丢进垃圾桶，起身走近厨房：“给你剥了个橙子，洗洗手出来吃。”

他回头冲我一笑，匆匆擦净最后一块油渍，摘掉围裙洗了洗手。

坐在沙发上，我看着他慢悠悠的把橙子一瓣一瓣放进嘴里，我抱着电脑盘腿坐在一旁，手指在键盘上飞快的打着：“高冷沉默的特查拉被我从嘴里抢下一半橙瓣，飞速扔进嘴里。他愣了一秒。紧接着，我俯下身去对上他的唇，橙肉颗粒在唇齿间迸裂开，酸酸甜甜的，是我们的初吻。”

对面一脸平静的小国王不知道，自从他住进我家，我这篇《高冷国王住我家》就没有一天停止过更新。

在这篇YY文里，风情万种的我把这位高冷矜持又傲娇的小国王从上到下调戏了个遍，而且日复一日，从不嫌腻。

5.

一个多月后，老妈突然给我打了个电话。

“我和你爹给你安排了个相亲，明天中午老地方。”

我瞬间挂了电话。

一边的特查拉看见我一脸见鬼的表情，放下手里正在削皮的苹果，在我身边坐下：“发生什么事了？”

我幽幽道：“相亲，你知道是什么么？”顿了顿，我主动解释，“算了，在自由恋爱的世界里的人是不会懂相亲的痛的。”

“所以是什么？”

“就是两个从来没见过面的人，被双方父母或者亲戚朋友联系到一起，尴尬聊天，然后就要决定是否要和对方结婚生孩子。”

特查拉皱眉：“这种谈恋爱方式很不科学。”

“这根本就不是谈恋爱，就是把两个不相干的人强行绑在一起而已。”

沉默一会儿，特查拉问我：“我们现在属于不相干的两个人被强行绑在一起么？”

我想了想：“不算，你是要付我钱的，付钱就不算。”

6.

第二天中午，我换好衣服准备出门，就见特查拉也穿上了我捡到他时穿着的那身黑色白纹长袍。

“你穿这么正式，干嘛去？”

“陪你去相亲。”

“……不用你陪，我……”

“你说相亲是双方父母亲人朋友陪同下的活动，我应该算作你的朋友帮你见证这次见面。”

我抿了抿嘴：“那你穿这么好看干什么？帮我勾引相亲对象？”

特查拉笑了笑，没有说话，拉着我的手出了门。

7.

我以为他也只是拉着我的手出门而已，谁能想到这人一路上就没松开手过，就连到了约定的老地方餐厅，也是一样。

“特查拉，你不用一直抓着我的手。”

特查拉不理我，手也没有松开。

我们两个就牵手问题纠结了一路，以至于我带着个男人站在我爸妈和相亲对象以及介绍人面前时，所有人都盯着我们两个紧拉着不放的手愣住了。

8.

一顿饭尴尬的吃完，我不敢等老妈发话，提前拉着特查拉跑出了餐厅。

直到我们回到家，他才松开我。

我揉了揉被捏的发白的手，委屈道：“你握的也太狠了吧？我手都疼了。知道的是你陪我相亲，不知道的还以为我欠你钱准备逃跑呢。”

他单手解开长袍领口的几颗扣子，坐到我身边拉过我的手，轻轻地替我揉了起来，边揉边微笑道：“下次我握轻点儿。”

我侧过脸去，正好看见他长长弯弯的睫毛一闪一闪，低头认真的替我按摩，心里不觉一动。

“刚才那么尴尬，我妈怕是要杀了我了。”

话刚说完，老妈的催命电话就打了过来。

我看了一眼手机上显示的老妈的全屏照片，犹豫半天接了起来：“喂，妈……”

“今天跟你一起去餐厅的那个小伙子，看着挺精神的，明天带回家吃饭。”

说完，也不等我拒绝，老妈那边先挂断了电话。

“怎么了？”他问我。

我张着大嘴愣愣的看了看他，指着手机：“我妈喊你明天去我家吃饭。”

9.

后面的故事，就和正常的爱情故事一样啦！

我带他回家见了父母，我们成了男女朋友，和所有情侣一样，同居，做爱，形影不离。

有一天晚上做完之后，我躺在床上打开自己的LOFTER账号下面的评论。

“哇，陛下好甜！”

“天哪陛下太好了吧！”

“呜呜呜想嫁。”

他刚洗完澡，下身裹着浴巾躺上床来，从背后抱住我，一边看着我的手机。

“你在写我？”

被发现了！

“那个……”

“不过你写的不太准确，”他亲了亲我的耳朵，“‘那种事情’明明是我更主动。”

#鬼知道他是不是真失忆#

#所以你打算什么时候付我食宿费#

#瓦坎达国王欠账不还没天理#


End file.
